This application claims priority to German Patent Application Number 100 11 826.7 filed Mar. 10, 2000.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage can consisting of a container for holding garbage, including a lid which can be opened by pressing down a foot lever located in the front lower area of the garbage can.
2. The Background Art
Garbage cans of this type are sufficiently well known. Garbage cans of this type with an articulated lid that opens by means of a foot lever generally have a cylindrical casing with a corresponding cylindrical, and usually removable, container for garbage. Garbage cans of this type are also known which have an essentially square or rectangular outline. There has been a significant interest in recent times in so-called garbage separation into different garbage types, for example organic refuse (bio-trash), used paper, used glass, hazardous waste, residual waste, etc. This garbage separation should be performed by the consumer if possible, in the household where the garbage is created, in other words, for example, in the garbage can used in the kitchen area. Garbage cans have already become known for this purpose, which have several smaller removable inner containers inside of one casing, to hold different kinds of garbage. The garbage can itself, like the smaller inner containers, generally has an approximately rectangular shape. These conventional garbage cans have the disadvantage, however, that they do not allow for a convenient later expansion of the garbage holding capacity. It is true that, basically, a garbage can with a cylindrical casing could be placed next to another cylindrical garbage can of the same type. But this is quite disadvantageous from a space utilization standpoint, since the two casings do not form a continuous overall shape, and so space is wasted. The space availability, for example, in a lower kitchen cabinet is generally tight. In addition, in the case of free-standing garbage containers of this kind, the resulting appearance is not pleasing.
Known garbage cans with a lid that opens when a foot lever is pressed down also have the disadvantage that, due to the design, the lid opens in such a way that in its maximum opened position the lid is not quite vertical, but has an opening angle of less than 90 degrees. This does not create optimal conditions when garbage is tossed in. The maximum available cross section of the opening when viewed from above is partially covered by the lid which does not open to a true vertical or a 90 degree opening.
The purpose of the present invention is to create a garbage can which provides better availability of the garbage entry opening after the lid is opened.
The solution of this problem is provided by a garbage can according to the invention having a lid consisting of two wedge-shaped lid segments of about equal size, each of which has its own swing axis, and which swing upward like double-wing doors when the foot lever is pressed down, the entry opening in the middle area is nearly totally available after the opening of the lid, so that the garbage can be tossed in from nearly straight above the opening.
A further development of the solution according to the invention provides that the casing of the garbage can has a pie slice-shaped outline. Especially preferable is a quarter circle contour (outline) of the garbage can. The quarter circle contour has the advantage that two garbage cans of this type with the same design can be placed next to one another in order to obtain a half-circle contour. Three of these garbage cans can be placed next to one another, which then in the top view form a three-quarter circle, or else four garbage cans of this type, which make up a full circle (cylindrical casing). The individual garbage can with a quarter circle-shaped contour has two lid segments, each of which has a contour which is approximate eighth-circle shaped. The quarter circle contour shape allows, in particular, two or four of these garbage cans to be placed together with optimal use of space without any dead zones, while creating a garbage can ensemble with an aesthetically pleasing design.
Compared to a garbage can with several smaller inner containers, there is also a resulting greater flexibility when used for garbage separation. The user may at first use an existing garbage can for a single garbage type or use it without garbage separation. Then when he or she desires greater holding capacity or garbage separation, he or she can acquire a second garbage can of the same type and place these two garbage cans directly next to one another and then use them for different garbage types or for a greater garbage capacity. Likewise, a third or fourth garbage can of the same type offers further separation options, with four garbage cans making up a cylindrical overall arrangement but having a much greater garbage holding capacity than if one were to section a conventional cylindrical garbage can into several inner compartments using corresponding inner containers.
In a garbage can according to the invention, the mechanism for opening the lid segments includes a rod which is connected to the foot lever, with at least one vertically positioned bar for each lid segment, with the upper end of each bar being attached in an articulated manner with the bottom of the lid segment. Then when the foot lever is operated, the bars for all (preferably two) lid segments are raised synchronously and both lid segments are synchronously opened upward and outward around their external swing axes.
In order to improve the leverage ratios upon opening the lid segments, a further development of the invention provides that each bar is connected at its upper end in an articulated manner with a short lever arm, which in turn is connected rigidly with the lid segment. Meanwhile, the articulation point of the bar to the lever arm is preferably positioned at a distance from the swing axis of the lid segment. This results in a better power ratio in the opening of the lid segments. These power ratios can be further improved when, in a further development, the bar has a crimp in its upper end pointing inward away from the lid segment. Preferably the opening mechanism of the lid segments is designed in such a way that the essentially vertical bar which raises the lid segment does not merely move straight upwards but rather, in its upward movement, shifts a little to the side, especially in the upper area. Meanwhile, the bar is preferably guided within parts of the garbage can casing so as to be movable in a direction perpendicular to its lengthwise axis. In a construction design of the aforementioned type, this motion of the bar results from the fact that the swing axis of the lid segment is fixed, but the articulation point of the bar to the lever arm shifts in general in a curved motion during opening of the lid segment.
A further development of the invention provides for a damping device, by means of which the reverse motion (falling motion) of the bars and thus of the lid segments is braked after the release of the foot lever. In this way the lid segments can be prevented from making an unpleasant noise upon closing, after the foot lever is released. Such a damping device can include, for example, a spring mechanism or preferably a rack-and-pinion mechanism or equivalent gear elements.
In addition, at least one spring mechanism is preferably provided in the form of a recuperating spring or the like, in order to support the reverse motion (falling motion) of the bar after release of the foot lever. This is especially advantageous if the opened lid segments stand vertically or nearly vertically.
The features mentioned in the subclaims relate to further developments of the solution according to the invention. Further advantages of the invention are found in the following detailed description.